The Ups & Downs Of Tim & Tony
by WereGarurumonX
Summary: Short One-Shot. McNozzo Slash.


**_Disclaimer:_**** "NCIS", And all related characters are property of CBS and others.**

**Summary: This is a one-off based around same-sex romantic interest between DiNozzo and McGee... so yeah, gay stuff. Don't read if you don't like that, but hey, it's ****fan fiction if you don't get that-get out.**

**Warnings: None really, T-Rated.**

**Authors Notes: I got really in to "McNozzo" lately so this was my little contribution and as a thank-you for all the awesome fan fictions out on this. Written in two days.**

* * *

**_The Ups & Downs Of Tim & Tony_**

'So… that was weird today.' Tony quipped, catching his breath he caught up to Timothy McGee, who was doing a hell of a job keeping a step ahead of him.

'Can we not do this now please?' Tim quietly hoped he would just back off and let him get to the elevator without incident. It had been a long day and he didn't need this; Tony, who he found frustrating on good days on his heels, was not something he wanted to experience.

'No way McGee, you have some explaining…'

Tim glanced back as Tony, flustered managed to stumble over his own feet, but unfortunately for Tim, did not fall and hurriedly joined him in the elevator. He started fixing his collar because he'd be damned if he'd let a little trip stop him from looking good.

A brief awkward glance between them was all the outside world saw as the elevator doors closed behind them.

_Earlier that day…_

When the elevator opened, Tim expected nothing less than another usual day at work, of course a heavy workload; the obligatory briefing from Gibbs and he even expected the banter with Tony to be bearable.

An hour in to his day, Tim found himself stealing glances at Tony's empty desk; unexpectedly empty. It wasn't unusual for him to turn up fashionably late as they say, but what wasn't normal was the fact the Tim had realized that no only did he look over at that empty desk more than usual, he also perked up expectantly every time he heard the doors open. Something was very wrong with him and he wasn't quite sure what to do about it—he missed Tony.

It wasn't like him to care; in fact this had been happening every time Tony was late. His eyes would frequently wander about, darting at every little noise. And eventually, days passed and more and more his face would light up every time Tony would strut in to his eye line again, filling him at first with relief that nothing was seriously wrong that he was late, and then he snapped out of it when he saw that sexy smirk of his and…

'Hey probie… busy night? Mine was.'

…he suddenly didn't miss him anymore.

'It was eventful.' Being ambiguous was the only way to skirt around the fact that he had another night in alone… unlike mister popular. The look on Tony's face told him he already guessed what his night might have involved.

'So tv dinner and a book eh?'

'Yeah like I said… eventful.'

'Whoa, slow down there McGeek, you're a social whirlwind!' Tony had taken to teasing him more often lately. Anyone less mild-mannered would consider this harassment in the workplace.

'There's nothing wrong with wanting to lead a quiet life.'

Tony rolled his eyes and left to return to hos own desk, obviously not liking the sound of the word "quiet". He was infamously anti-quiet, that was just who he was, and Tim was his opposite in that respect. Someone peering in from the inside might interpret their banter as having deeper connotations, but neither man really thought about how much they affected each other… until recently.

Starting to feel the familiar yawn of boredom breaking on him, Tony gave another glance at the desk occupied by the man he had just attacked yet again; Tim was hard at work, typing furiously. Tony scoffed, feeling the phrase "teachers' pet" come to mind. Was this really all he should be doing? Flicking a pencil between his fingers pretending to be working while studying McGee from across the room. Suddenly a smirk broke on his face—he had a wicked idea.

'Tony…' Tim warned as if reading his mind.

His smile reversed, Tony put down the pencil he was about to flick at Tim, pouting unhappily. _How does he do that? _Tony only shrugged, looking like an innocent schoolboy.

_Cute_. Tim shook his head, his idle thoughts clouding his judgment. He almost _wanted_ that pencil to come flying at him to just get him some attention. D_amn, what am I becoming? Tony is so irritating, so obnoxious, so… _Tim lost his train of thoughts, finding his head tilting to get a better look at Tony's toned chest through his shirt.

Tony seemed to notice this, obviously he had been busy gazing his way too. It wasn't until Tony caught his eyes, sending him in to a quick cover-up; dropping his pencil hiding his fierce blush did Tony realize what was actually going on here. His probie had a crush on him. He tried not to get a big head, but he could not help it—this was too good an opportunity to miss out on.

'What are you staring at Probie?' Tony quickly asked a while later, feeling Tim again glancing at him from the corner of his eye. And as promptly as expected, the probie in question quickly averted his eyes back to the desk before looking up as if he hadn't just been caught eyeing up his co-worker.

'W-what?' He blinked.

'That's the third time I caught you checking me out today McStare… so what's up?' he asked, leaning back against his chair. McGee was not going to admit he had an office crush so trying to hold his nerve, he shrugged and quietly turned his attention away from Tony; whose constant smirking was making his cheeks flush.

'Nothing.'

Tony let him have his way for now. It was kind of cute to watch Tim panic at the idea that he knew his secret. Quickly he sneered and pinched the bridge of his nose. He did not just call McGee _cute_, nope, no way.

The rest of the day was beyond awkward for Tim, who found every time he tried to sneak a glance at the man he couldn't stop thinking about, discovered Tony already meeting his gaze with an obnoxious grin plastering his face. He couldn't wait to get home to his tiny apartment and curl up in an embarrassed ball in his bed. He thought Tony knew, and he was toying with him, trying to make him snap, but he wouldn't—no way. He was a professional at work after all. But unfortunately for Tim, it all was getting too much to handle, he wanted to smack Tony, at the same time he could not deny the heat rushing to his face and elsewhere every time he saw that damn smirk.

No more.

Tim had to make his stand. Approaching Tony's desk when they were alone seemed like a good time.

'Tony…'

'Yeah, Probie.' He didn't even look up this time.

'Um…' He lost it this time—much faster than he expected.

Tony's eyes went wide as he was powerless to do anything but stare as the younger agent leaned in and quickly brushed his lips against his; a quick kiss that was more than out of the ordinary.

Tim, who immediately pulled back, was blushing furiously and had nothing but pain and confusion on his face. He shook his head, looking like he was about to cry as he marched off back to his desk to hide.

Well, Tony had no idea what happened. Tim kissed him. He got that part. He couldn't help but feel smug, he had no idea it would be so easy to make Tim break like that. He leaned back in his chair, fingers laced behind his head._ McGeek must really like me_. He smirked to himself, getting funny looks from Gibbs but thankfully no one noticed the little indiscretion and Tony was allowed to feel as smug as he wanted and McGee could be as embarrassed as he wanted. Sure, he felt a little bad; he had baited him after all.

_Later_…

It wasn't Tim's intention to make such a fool of himself and he wanted to forget his silly mistake and get home. Tony however would not let it go; he barged his way in to the elevator before the doors closed behind Tim. Neither man said anything; Tim looked away while Tony's eyes were flickering about the ceiling, both leaned against the back wall of the elevator.

_ Well, this is awkward. _

Tony had spent all day feeling guilty about flirting and then being too stupid to respond when Tim finally made a move. He didn't want Tim to feel bad anymore. And for that reason he took his hands out of his pockets and turned to Tim, whose eyes went wide in shock finding himself trapped between Tony's hands, planted either side of his head dropped his paperwork between them. Before he could push against his chest, he found Tony's mouth, surprisingly gently on top of his, kissing, as softly as he could, only adding a little pressure when Tim's own lips begun to move against his impulsively.

Smiling in to the kiss, Tony's tongue asked for entrance, sliding warmly across his bottom lip breaking a whimper from Tim's quivering lips. He took the opportunity and plunged his tongue deep, sighing at the pleasant flavor of his mouth. He tried not to rush him, so as soon as Tony felt the slightest flick of his tongue against his in positive response, he pulled back, licking his lips. He waited.

Tim's eyes fluttered open from what seemed like eternity only to find Tony, looking red-faced right before his eyes.

'You… kissed me.' He whispered. Suddenly Tony's eyebrows rose, as if in surprise, he took a step back, feeling the elevator reach it's destination.

'Did not.' Tony would deny with all his heart if he could what just happened. But judging by Tony's suddenly scared posture, he knew Tony was even more confused than he was. He looked so damn boyish and innocent; Tim had to kiss him again.

'Did too.' He whispered against his lips, surprising them both as once more their tongues clashed, only this time; Tim was the instigator. The pair were oblivious to the elevator doors opening behind them as Tony's arms wrapped around Tim's waist and Tim's hands rested on his neck. The continued kissing for a short moment, but the heat and the closeness felt incredible—they finally broke apart, smiling, panting.

'Wow.' Tony quickly stepped back to stop the elevator door closing again. His face was red and his eyes were darting all over the place.

'Um yeah.' Touching his lips where Tony had just ravaged felt so good he couldn't believe this was really happening. He stood frozen in the elevator watching as tony turned his back to leave. 'See you tomorrow?'

'Yeah… sure.' Tony's voice cracked as he stopped in his tracks, rubbing the back of his neck. There was something about Tim that made Tony just melt and making it hard as hell to not just turn around and crash their mouths together, letting the elevator take them and down. 'Bye.'

So, instead of doing what he should, and getting out of there, he turned back around, letting the doors close behind him and Tim, allowing him a few precious minutes to get to know his probie.

-End.


End file.
